


Die große Blumenranke

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Culture, Art, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Ein Frühlingsfest, ein Photo und Jack allein zu Hause





	Die große Blumenranke

Nach drei Missionen im strömenden Regen und einer im Schnee, war Jack sehr froh, dass  PX2 2W7 eine nette Abwechslung bot: Sonne, Wärme und eine blumenreiche Landschaft, die an das fruchtbare Okanagan Valley in Kanada erinnerte, wo er mal einen Campingurlaub mit Sara verbracht hatte.

Nur einer der beiden Kontinente auf PX2 2W7 war besiedelt und die Inopi waren ein friedfertiges Volk, das das SG-Team herzlich willkommen geheißen hatte. Sie setzten ihr Stargate nur sehr sparsam ein, waren aber sehr interessiert daran, mehr über andere Welten zu lernen. Natürlich war Daniel sofort in seinem Element, beantwortete ihre Fragen, stellte aber mindestens auch ebenso viele. Da Vorsicht trotzdem immer besser als Nachsicht war, wich ihm Jack nicht von der Seite und schickte Teal’c und Carter zusammen los.

SG-1 verbrachte drei angenehme und ertragreiche Tage, denn die Inopi waren bereit, auf der Erde selten vorkommende Metalle gegen Erkenntnisse in Raumfahrttechnologie zu tauschen. Die Verhandlungen darüber zogen sich etwas hin und so bewilligte General Hammond drei weitere Tage, wogegen keiner aus dem Team etwas einzuwenden hatte.

Als die vier am Abend wie gewohnt in ihrem Hotel im Restaurant essen wollten, wurden sie von Herrn Miropini, der ihnen zugeteilt worden war, und dessen Job am ehesten mit dem eines Tourismusmanagers zu vergleichen war, an der Rezeption abgefangen.

„Wir, das sind die Mitglieder des Stadtrates, würden Sie heute Abend gerne auf den Rathausplatz einladen. Wir feiern heute unser Frühlingsfest“, sagte der Inopi lächelnd. Und an Daniel gewandt fügte er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung hinzu: „ Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, Daniel, seien Sie doch bitte unser Ehrengast.“

„Oh. Ich …“ Daniel verbeugte sich ebenfalls leicht und erwiderte: „Gerne.“

Jack seufzte. Natürlich! Daniels Gehirn schaltete wohl in dem Augenblick ab, in dem es interessante anthropologische Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen galt. Das war ja mal wieder so typisch.

„Moment!“ Mischte sich Jack ein und streckte seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft. Er fixierte den Sprecher der Inopi misstrauisch. „Es geht dabei aber nicht um irgendwelche Fruchtbarkeitsrituale mit, ähm, ritueller Befruchtung des Bodens oder einer Priesterin, oder so was?“ Sein Zeigefinger beschrieb dazu vage Kreise, denn Jack war einen Moment zu spät eingefallen, dass er sich nicht überlegt hatte, wie er am höflichsten anfragen konnte, ob die Inopi ihr Frühlingsfest mit obskuren Sexpraktiken verbanden.

Herr Miropini lachte. „Aber nein. Wenn Daniel zustimmt, werden wir ihn nur mit ein paar Blumenranken schmücken.“

Jack und Daniel warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Klingt harmlos.“ Jack nahm den Zeigefinger runter und schaute den Inopi mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. „Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass Daniel dagegen nicht allergisch ist.“

„Jack, du weißt genau, dass ich meinen Heuschnupfen dank Janet glücklicherweise los bin. Wenn ich in den vergangenen drei Tagen nicht allergisch reagiert habe, denn werde ich das wohl auch heute nicht tun.“ Daniel nickte zustimmend in die Richtung des Herrn Miropini. „Es wir mir eine Ehre sein.“

„Sehr schön, dann folgen Sie mir doch bitte.“

Am Rathausplatz angekommen, war bereits ein reges Treiben zu Gange. Lange Tische bogen sich unter der Last der köstlich aussehenden Speisen, die darauf standen. Am Rande standen Fässer aus denen Wein und Saft ausgeschenkt wurde und auf einer kleinen Bühne spielte eine Musikkapelle heitere Musik, die für irdische Ohren durchaus angenehm klang.

Die Gäste des Festes trugen helle, leichte Kleidung, manche davon so leicht, dass sie schon fast durchsichtig war. Fast alle waren mit aufwändigen Blumenkränzen um den Hals geschmückt, der Jack an die Leis erinnerte, die man in Hawaii am Flughafen bekam. Oder früher mal bekommen hatte, denn Jack hatte gehört, dass die Sparmaßnahmen in der kommerziellen Luftfahrt auch nicht vor den Leis halt gemacht hatten.

Herr Miropini führte sie zu einem langen Tisch, an dem man Blumenkränze kaufen konnte, und bat die ältere Dame, die den Verkauf betreute, einen passenden Kranz für die Gäste auszusuchen. Jack hätte ja den erstbesten genommen, aber die Lady hatte feste Ansichten davon, welche Farben zusammen passten und welche nicht. Und da sie nicht so ganz viele Kränze für Leute in olivgrünen Uniformen zur Auswahl hatte, dauerte der Entscheidungsprozess eine ganze Weile. Jack versuchte zu argumentieren, dass es für einen Abend auch ein blauer Kranz täte, aber die Dame schüttelte nur schockiert den Kopf.

Aus dem Grunde bekam Jack auch erst nach einigen Minuten mit, als sie an ihrem Ehrenplatz angekommen waren, dass Daniel nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Wo war der jetzt wieder hingewandert? „Habt ihr Daniel gesehen?“, fragte er Teal’c und Sam.

„Der ist da drüben mit Herrn Miropini ins Zelt gegangen“, erwiderte Carter mit einem Handwedeln.

„Allein?“

„Sofern man von allein sprechen kann, wenn die halbe Stadt auf den Beinen ist, O’Neill“, meinte Teal’c ruhig.

Ja, Teal’c mochte Recht haben, aber es passte Jack nicht, wenn er nicht wusste, wo sein Archäologe war. Daniels Talent, sich in heikle Situationen zu begeben, war leider allzu bekannt. Jack hoffte nur, dass hinter Daniels Wegwandern nicht wieder irgendeine ach so hilflose Alien-Prinzessin steckte, die ihm an die Wäsche wollte. 

„Wenn er in drei Minuten nicht zurück ist, gehen wir nachsehen“, bot er deshalb als Mini-Kompromiss an.

„Wie du wünscht O’Neill.“

Doch das war nicht nötig, denn schon hörte man einen Trommelwirbel und eine junge Frau trat vor der Kapelle an das Mikrophon und rief: „Begrüßen wir alle zusammen unseren Frühlingsfest-Ehrengast, Doktor Daniel Jackson von der Erde! Einen Applaus für den diesjährigen Träger der Großen Blumenranke!“

Jacks Blick folgte dem Blick der anderen Leute zu dem Tross, der sich dem Zentrum des Platzes näherte. Sicher, da waren Herr Miropini und etliche andere Repräsentanten der Inopi mit extravaganten Kleidungsstücken und Blumenranken, aber Jack hatte nur Augen für Daniel. Ja, er wusste, dass er eigentlich auf die kunstvoll arrangierte Große Blumenranke schauen sollte, aber Jacks Augen wurden immer wieder davon abgelenkt, dass Daniel nackt unter der Blumenranke war. Splitterfasernackt bis auf die Sandalen an seinen Füßen.

Heiße Wut brandete in Jack auf, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er würde jetzt Herrn Miropini zur Rede stellen! Das war gegen alle Abmachungen! Was hatte er noch gleich gesagt? Jack überlegte und schluckte.  _Wenn Daniel zustimmt, werden wir ihn nur mit ein paar Blumenranken schmücken._ Oh, nein, sie konnten ihm noch nicht einmal Wortbruch vorwerfen! Leider hatte nicht einmal der Linguist des Teams den Satz genau analysiert und vor allem hatte niemand der Bedeutung des *nur* darin Beachtung geschenkt.

Das war ja ein schöner Mist! Während Daniel auf ihn zuschritt, um seinen Platz an der Tafel einzunehmen, suchte Jack seinen Blick. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, vorzogen sich Daniels Lippen zu einem kleinem Lächeln, und er zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern als wolle er sagen: ‚Was soll man da machen?’

Jack schaute ihn noch einen Augenblick zweifelnd an, dann atmete er einmal tief durch und zwang sich, seine verspannten Muskeln zu lockern. Wenn Daniel es so sportlich nahm, konnte er nicht weniger tun. Er schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.

Sam hielt den Moment für die Nachwelt mit ihrer Kamera fest.

Es gab noch reichlich Applaus, bis Daniel endlich an seinem Ehrenplatz am Kopf des Tisches angekommen war. Rechts von Daniel saß der der Bürgermeister und links von ihm Jack.

Als Daniel direkt vor ihm stand, stellte Jack fest, das das wirklich tolle Blumen waren, die Daniels Familienjuwelen verdeckten und sich an seiner rechten Seite bis zum Kopf hochzogen. Üppig und in sanften Farbtönen gehalten, sah Daniel fast ein wenig wie ein Renaissance-Gemälde aus.

Doch Jacks Konzentration war etwas gestört, weil er  einen ungehinderten Blick auf viele, viele Quadratzentimeter von nackter, warmer, und perfekt eingeölter Haut hatte. Und auf Daniels nackten Hintern, ehe der sich endlich auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn Daniel sich interessiert zu einem Gesprächsteilnehmer vorbeugte, sah Jack erneut die Rundungen seines Hinterns. So ein Mist! Das würde ja ein verflucht langer Abend werden!

 

\-------------------------------

Carter hatte Jack nach der Rückkehr von PX2 2W7 einen Abzug des Photos geschenkt. Aber wirklich nur ihm, denn niemand aus dem Team wollte, dass dieser Missionsbericht zum am häufigsten ausgeliehenen Missionsbericht des ganzen Stargate Centers wurde.

Nun saß Jack auf seinem Sofa und statt die Tageszeitungen nachzulesen, die er versäumt hatte, starrte auf das Bild. Schaute sich alles noch einmal genau an. Gott verdammt, sah Daniel gut aus! Während dieses beschissenen Frühlingsfestes hatte Jack kaum die Augen von ihm lassen können. Schon nach einer viertel Stunde war seine Uniformhose viel zu eng gewesen und er war auf seinem Sitz herumgerutscht.

Daniel hatte so gut, so frühlingshaft, gerochen. Es war Jack zu Kopf gestiegen. Er hatte so viel wundervolle, nackte Haut gezeigt. Jack hätte so gerne seine Hand ausgestreckt. Und dann der knackige Hintern. Jacks Gedanken hatten einen unerlaubten Kurs eingeschlagen. Harte Nippel, als es gegen Abend kalt geworden war. Verbotene Versuchung. Er hatte echt gelitten!

In der Erinnerung daran wurde es Jack wieder heiß. Er vermeinte, wieder die laue Frühjahrsnacht, Daniels Lachen und Daniels Nähe zu spüren. Daniel hatte die ganze Sache offensichtlich wesentlich weniger ausgemacht als ihm selbst. Wenn Jack es nicht anders gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt, dass Daniel mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Seine Fast-Nacktheit bewusst zum Vorwand genommen hatte, um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. So selbstbewusst konnte man doch gar nicht sein, wenn man nichts trug als einen halben Muttertagsstrauß!

Jack spürte das gleiche Begehren, das er auf dem Festplatz gespürt hatte, wieder durch seinen Körper rinnen. Seine Hände schwitzen. Er schwitzte. Verdammt war es hier heiß im Wohnzimmer! Er öffnete den obersten Knopf an seiner Hose und zögerte. Das war nicht richtig, selbst wenn Daniel nichts davon wusste und es nie erfahren würde. Er warf einen weiteren Blick auf das Bild und seine rechte Hand glitt in seine Hose. Scheiß drauf. Moralisch korrekt würde er wieder außerhalb seines eigenen Wohnzimmers sein. Hier galten jetzt mal seine Gesetze.

Jack berührte sich. _Jaaaa._ Das war gut! Das fühlte sich so an, als hätte er schon seit Tagen darauf gewartet und jetzt endlich wurde das dumpfe Gefühl des Wollens befriedigt. Alles Verdrängen hatte nichts genutzt, Daniel hatte ihn schon während seiner Träume eingeholt. Und als Carter ihm heute das Bild in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hatte er es eigentlich sofort weglegen wollen. An einen sicheren Ort, wo es niemand finden konnte, aber vor allem auch, wo es ihn nicht locken konnte. Im Endeffekt hatte er es mit nach Hause genommen.

Im Nachhinein, der schlechteste Ort, den er hatte aussuchen können, denn er hatte es nicht aus der Hand legen können. Jack folgte mit seinen Augen den geschwungenen Rundungen von Daniels Schultern und sein Blick blieb auf den Brustwarzen haften. Er wusste, wie sie erigiert aussahen und auch wenn das nicht sein sollte, machte ihn das total an.

Jack setzte seinen Handballen ein, um etwas mehr Druck zu erzeugen. Hervorragend! Seine Finger glitten auf und ab, schneller, fester, drückten, neckten und er sah wieder Daniel vor sich. Sah die weiche, warme Haut, die nur Zentimeter entfernt gewesen war. Sah die verführerische Spalte zwischen den Pobacken, die ihn unwiderstehlich gelockt hatte. Er war so nah dran gewesen, er hätte … wenn er nur ein wenig …

Jack keuchte und seine Hand wurde noch etwas schneller. Er spürte – fast – Daniel unter sich, hörte seinen leicht spöttischen, aber auch leicht atemlosen Tonfall, in dem er fragte, ob es nicht noch schneller ging.

Jack kam mit diesem Bild vor Augen und einem „Daniel!“ auf den Lippen.

Von der Terrassentür her hörte er die Stimme seines Archäologen: „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht,  ich bin gleich durch den Garten gegan...“ Daniel trat über die Schwelle, machte drei Schritte in den Raum hinein und stutzte. Blickte von Jacks geöffnetem Hosenschlitz zu Jacks feuchter Hand, die dieser jetzt ungeschickt versuchte am Sofakissen abzuwischen, zu dem Bild auf dem Sofatisch. „Oh.“

Seine Lippen waren genauso rot und rund und unwiderstehlich wie auf dem Photo.

Scheiße. Sein Kopf war wohl noch total abgehängt. Jack stöhnte. Er sollte wohl mal lieber nach einer Entschuldigung suchen. Er versuchte die Benommenheit abzuschütteln. „Ich… Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht.“ Jack seufzte resigniert über diesen mehr als unzulänglichen Satz und drehte das Photo um, so dass man Daniel nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Ich meine …“

Doch statt wütend oder geschockt zu sein, kam Daniel mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf Jack zu. „Aber Jack. Ich hoffe, es ist genau das, wonach es aussieht.“ Er kniete sich mit einem Bein direkt neben Jack auf das Sofa und blickte Jack herausfordernd an.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen schloss Jack ihn in seiner Arme.

 

\----------ENDE----------

 

 

©Antares, Mai 2018


End file.
